Sᴛᴀɴɢᴇʀs, Fʀɪᴇɴᴅs, ᴀɴᴅ Lᴏᴠᴇʀs
by ohdarling-shes-onlyhuman
Summary: This is a timeline about how the friendship between three greasers were born, and how one of those friendships became more. *** This story contains a character that was not portrayed in 'The Outsiders' and that is the only character I own.


**STRANGERS, FRIENDS, AND LOVERS.**

**SODAPOP AND DARCY;**

It was the year of 1956.

Sodapop Curtis was a month away from turning six.

And Darcy Brooks had already been six for the past three months.

September 8, 1956 was the date – their first day of grade school.

Sodapop was not shy, not one bit.

First Grade wouldn't be a problem for him.

Darcy on the other hand, she was a quiet one.

And First Grade was the scariest thing in the world to her.

She held tightly onto her father's large hand as the front doors of the school opened and the laughter of kids filled the air.

Sodapop gave a quick peck on his mother's cheek, and danced off along with the other kids.

It took all of ten minutes to pry little Darcy off her father, and to her classroom inside the huge building.

They were both in the same class. Mrs. Higgins, room four.

All of the other kids had settled in, when Darcy walked through the door of the colorful room.

They didn't acknowledge her presence as she made her way slowly farther into the classroom.

They didn't – but _he_ did.

Sodapop.

He had been sitting with a group of boys when the small girl with curly short brown hair slipped into his vision.

She looked so lost, and suddenly remembered what his mother and father had told him the night before.

_Now listen here, Pepsi-Cola, if you see another little boy or girl, and they look scared, I want you to make sure that their first day of first grade is the best day they'll ever have! Can you do that for me?_

He remembered how he had promised his parents that he would put a smile of the other child's face, and wouldn't let them down.

A smile of his own began to form onto his face, and he knew right then what to do.

He climbed off of the dark blue chair and wiggled his way toward the shorter girl whose big brown eyes were wide with fear as he walked over to her.

"Sodapop Curtis, at your service!" He shouted, loud and proud. Darcy furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, but couldn't help but smile. This other little kid was something else.

"Milkshake Brooks." She decided to 'play along' with the drink name Soda had given her. She didn't know it was his actual name. Sodapop's eyes bulged open and he chuckled.

"I think we'll be great friends." He told her after realizing the joke she had made. He put her hand lightly into hers and they walked over to an empty table together. She simple nodded.

They didn't let go of each other hands for the rest of the day.

**STEVE;**

1958.

Darcy was eight.

So was Sodapop.

Since that faithful day back in 1956, the two were inseparable.

So were their parents after realizing that they were neighbors.

It was the perfect friendship that everyone had once wished for, and they had it.

It was the first day of November.

Darcy and Sodapop were sitting in their third grade class.

They were starting their unit about multiplication, and Mr. Wright was just about to hand out a worksheet when the classroom door pushed open.

In walked a smallish boy, who looked about their age.

He had a cold, tough look set to his face, and he had his hands shoved deeply in his pockets.

He did _not _look happy.

A lady teacher, called Ms. Frank, led the boy into the room and whispered something to Mr. Wright, and scurried out.

Sodapop and Darcy exchanged looks.

"Class," Mr. Wright spoke. "This is Steve Randle. I trust you will all welcome him with open arms." Mr. Wright walked Steve across the room, and sat him right next to Sodapop.

Steve and Sodapop had talked almost the whole rest of the math unit, without much input from Darcy.

Although her shy stage had passed, she still wasn't well with strangers.

It was during recess when things got messy.

Steve had pranced away with Sodapop, leaving Darcy in the dust.

And that was one thing Darcy would _not_ put up with.

Sodapop was _her_ best friend.

"Soda!" She had shouted out.

Steve did not turn around, nor stop running,

Sodapop did.

He gave Darcy a look and swatted his hand in his direction, motioning for her to follow.

She did.

When she caught up with them, Steve cringed.

He didn't like girls – not one bit.

He only liked his mother – but she was gone.

So why should he like any other girls?

Turning to Sodapop he said, "Why not ditch the girl, she's got _cooties._"

Darcy gasped and stood tall slapping her hands on her hips.

Sodapop was taken back by this, and looked over at his friend.

"Cooties?" He asked aloud. Steve nodded roughly.

"Cooties. You don't wanna catch them do you?" Steve pestered.

"What are they?" Sodapop demanded, trying to remember what his older brother, Darry, had told him about them.

"They'll turn you into a girl!" Steve shouted.

Sodapop bit his lip. He didn't remember anything about _that._

"Nuh-uh!" Darcy growled.

She was angry.

"I don't got cooties!" She hissed. "You do!"

Steve stuck out his tongue at the girl and his attention was back on Sodapop.

"Do you wanna ditch her or what?" He questioned crossing his arms.

Sodapop looked from Darcy to Steve, and his heart dropped.

Steve was a guy, and Sodapop didn't have many guy friends.

But Darcy was Soda's _best _friend for _two _years already.

He didn't wanna choose.

So he didn't.

"Why can't we all just hang out together?" Sodapop stayed unfazed with the Cooties statement, because if it were a big deal, Darry would've told him about them. Darry told Sodapop everything.

Steve contemplated this for a moment.

Hang out with a girl?

He eyed Darcy coolly for a moment, taking in her features.

Her dark curly hair was up in a ponytail, showing off her scarred face.

Steve crinkled his nose, feeling the scab on his right cheek move up a bit.

It had happened when he feel off the monkey bars a few days back.

Staring at the mark on Darcy's chin, he wondered if she fell off the monkey bars too.

Maybe girls _weren't_ as bad as he thought.

Well _this _girl in particular.

"Well!?" Darcy raised her eyebrows at the taller boy and lifted her chin up.

Steve smiled.

He could dig this girl.

She was alright.

And if Sodapop liked her, then he could too.

He let his head bob up and down. "Sure."

Soda cheered and threw an arm around Darcy and Steve's shoulders, and they all walked off to the blacktop together.

They stayed like that for the rest of recess.

**BROKEN BONES;**

It was the summer before fifth grade.

June 18, 1960.

Sodapop, Steve, and Darcy were at the park on their side of the town.

Soda and Darcy were still nine, meanwhile Steve was ten.

Darry had offered to take them, but the three younger kids begged him not to come.

So instead, Darry stayed home to help their parents look after their kid brother, Ponyboy.

That was a mistake.

As soon as the three got to the park, they headed straight for the swings.

Steve of course, challenged the two to a game.

"Whoever can swing the highest gets the ring!"

The ring.

The ring was silver, plastic, and round.

There was nothing special about it, though.

A few hours prior three had been playing in an arcade, and they found a package just lying on the floor.

So of course they had to take it, right?

They swiped it up off the ground and ran as fast as they could back to the Curtis house.

They ran right past Mr. and Mrs. Curtis into Sodapop's room and slammed the door shut.

Eagerly they started tearing at the small bag.

A ring was pulled out.

It was a hit, they all loved it.

They, fought, and fought over it.

Steve said he should have it, because he saw it first.

Sodapop thought he should have it, because it was his idea to take it home.

Darcy thought she should have it, because she was the girl.

The fighting got so loud that Darry had come into the room to ask what was up.

The three showed the older boy the ring, and explained what had happened.

"Just have a competition for it." With that, he was gone, and they decided on heading to the park after dinner was served.

So here they were, swinging, and swinging, as high as they could.

It was tie at first – until Steve went so high his swing almost wrapped around the bar that was holding it up!

He won.

With a shout he jumped off the swing and landed on his feet. He ran over to the bench they had put the ring on and he shoved it onto his ring finger on his right hand.

"Darn!" Sodapop frowned.

He too jumped off the swing, and he stumbled toward Steve.

"I bet he cheated!" Darcy declared.

She _tried _jumping off the swing.

She failed.

"Ouch!" She cried as her arm twisted around her back as she landed onto the cold hard dirty floor.

She felt a pop, and heard a snap – and cried out even louder.

"It hurts!" She whimpered.

Steve and Soda whipped their heads around and ran toward their friend and helped her up.

Sodapop wiped the tears that were streaming down her face, he hated them.

Steve grabbed tightly onto her good hand and whispered to her that things were gonna be ok.

She tried her best to muster up a smile for him, she hoped she was right.

He was – sort of.

About a few hours later, her arm wasn't thrown behind her back anymore, but it was wrapped up in a bright white cast.

Steve had signed his name on his really big in the middle, and Sodapop had signed it right above.

The tears were still stained on her dark cheeks, but as she was being driven home from the hospital with Steve and Soda by her side, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Does it hurt?" Steve asked, poking at it.

She scowled at him and shrugged. She didn't want him thinking she was weak.

"It's alright."

Sodapop and Steve shared a look.

They could tell she was lying.

With a small sigh Steve took off the plastic ring and held it up to Darcy.

"Oh, now you're showing off to me, huh?" She accused shaking her head.

Rolling his eyes, Steve picked up Darcy's left hand and pushed the ring onto her middle finger.

Darcy looked up at him in surprise.

Steve wanted to stick out his tongue at her, or snatch the ring back – or even smack her upside the head.

But he didn't.

He just smiled.

"Thanks, Stevie." She replied, putting her hand out in front of her looking at the ring with content.

"No problem, Darc." He said, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Sodapop grinned widely at his two friends.

The car ride stayed like that for a long while.

**JUNIOR HIGH;**

September 7, 1961.

First day of grade six.

_Junior High._

Darcy was nervous and was now eleven.

Sodapop was anxious and still only ten.

And Steve – Steve was ready and eleven.

He had become really good friends with an eighth grader a month ago.

Keith Mathews.

He had just moved to town and lived right across from Steve.

Darcy and Sodapop knew him too.

But Keith was good friends with Steve.

Keith had a nickname, because he's so witty and comical.

_Two-Bit._

He was always throwing his two cents worth in – well two _bits _in his case.

Two-Bit had told Steve all kinds of great stories about starting junior high.

It was gonna be _great._

Plus, Two-Bit had said that if anyone would mess with Steve, they'd get a fist to the jaw.

Steve had told this to Soda and Darcy.

But they were still a little jumpy.

Darcy looked back on her first day of grade school but couldn't seem to compare it with this day.

This day was scarier - bigger, even.

And it was happening.

As Soda, Steve, and Darcy rode their new bus, to their new school, their hearts raced faster than ever before.

"It's gonna be great guys," Steve assured his friends. "Perfect."

Sodapop shrugged, and Darcy shook her head.

The bus came to a halt at the school, and their palms got even sweatier.

Darcy rubbed her hands on her new blue jeans. She couldn't believe her luck on being able to find the money to pay for them.

Sodapop ran his fingers through his blonde hair and took a deep breath.

And Steve twirled his finger around a curl in his dark hair.

The bus doors swung open, and the noise got louder, the kids got pushier, and the three friends were off into the parking lot.

They stood next to each other, all in a line walking together into a large building.

Giving each other looks they all burst through the doors as one, and walked straight into puberty.

**FIRST KISS (Darcy);**

Last day of eighth grade, Darcy's thirteenth birthday.

June 21, 1963

She was sitting pretzel style – the way she learned in kindergarten – in the parking lot, waiting for Sodapop and Steve to come out of the school.

She _would _have been with them, but they were getting yelled at by the principal on the stunt they pulled for her.

They went over the P.A system stating that it was Darcy's birthday, and sang to her.

Darcy had smiled real wide.

_Especially _when she realized that they hacked into the P.A system to the high school too.

Those dumbasses.

But she loved them, so it didn't matter.

"I heard it's your birthday," A deep voice cooed. She looked up to see Two-Bit Mathews' goofy grin. "Mine was yesterday – turned fifteen."

Darcy smiled and nodded. "Well happy late birthday," She said winking. Now she was hoping her friends _wouldn't _come out of the school.

She liked Two-Bit.

More than a friend.

He was tall, cute, had a good build, funny, and he was older.

What was there not to like?

They weren't that close, but they've hung out a couple times because of Steve and stuff.

"Thanks – happy not-late birthday to you." He retorted. He put his hands out in front of him, and Darcy took them, and he pulled her up off the ground. "I have a present for you…" He said sheepishly.

His hands draped themselves across the back of his neck and he coughed a little.

Darcy's heart was pounding, Two-Bit still hadn't let go of her hands.

She hoped he couldn't feel them sweating.

"What is it?" She croaked.

He tried to suppress a blush as he leaned his head down toward hers, so their noses were touching.

Her heart was in her throat, and she was holding her breath.

_Is he going to kiss me? _

She thought, over and over again.

Panic started to rise within her.

She'd never had a kiss before.

Well – besides that time with Dallas Winston, but that was only five seconds, and it wasn't anything serious.

_How do you even k-_

Before she could even finish her though, Two-Bit's lips were pressed against hers.

She jumped a little and clamped her eyes shut once she realized what was going on.

A few seconds into the kiss, Two-Bit has his tongue swiping across her lips as he pushed his harder onto them.

Someone cleared their throat in front of the two.

_Steve and Sodapop._

Darcy tried to jump back, but Two-Bit wouldn't let her, he kept his lips planted firmly on hers and finally got his tongue through her lips, she was dying.

_French_ kissing.

Holy crap.

The two stayed like that for a few more seconds.

**FIRST KISS (Steve);**

It was during detention in eighth grade.

April 1, 1963.

Steve had gotten into a fight with a big Soc during lunch.

He was sitting in the second row, first seat – staring at the girl who sat in front of him.

She was _hot._

Her brown hair was shining in the light, and it made his heart flutter.

She smelled good too.

Her legs were draped over one another and they had a nice curve to them.

He wondered what she'd look like in a bikini.

He thought he knew her name.

Evie.

She was partners with Darcy in their science class.

He'd never spoken to her before, but now he wishes he had.

He wondered what she possible could have done wrong for her to end up in detention.

Steve bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as he watched Evie let out a sigh.

He wanted to be the one making her sigh.

Biting down on his lip he leaned over in his seat toward the girl, remembering something his buddy Dallas had told him.

_If you see a hot broad you gotta play with her hair, and when she turns around, give 'er a kiss._

Steve had to stifle a laugh when the memory came to him.

It was only a few weeks ago, and Darcy and Sodapop had been walking ahead of the two boys.

After Dally had told Steve the advice, he gave him a wink and walked up to Darcy. He pulled at her hair, and she turned around and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The face that she and Soda made was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Steve had his fingers grasping for some of Evie's hair.

She lightly whipped her head around and Steve just about froze two inches from her lips. He sucked in the all of the world oxygen and held his breath clamping his mouth shut. He stared into the girls beautiful hazel eyes, and watched them fill with confusion.

Gosh, she was so cute. He let out his breath, slowly.

He had to do it.

And he did.

Within a few seconds of gaining up courage, he slammed his lips onto Evie's.

The kiss didn't last very long though because the teacher was pulling them apart within a second. The kids all around them were laughing their asses off, but Steve had a silly grin on his face, and Evie sat in her seat star struck.

He winked at her.

She flipped him off.

**FIRST KISS (Sodapop);**

It was Sodapop's thirteenth birthday.

October 8, 1963.

Eight grade.

He was over at the park with Darcy and Steve.

School had just been let out, and since it was Soda's birthday his parents were letting him hang out before had had to go home.

The three friends were hanging out by the swings, talking about how their friend Dally, was gonna try to get some beers so they could all celebrate Soda's birthday the 'right' way.

That's when they heard a few leaves crunching behind them. When their heads turned they saw who it was.

A small blonde girl called Sandy.

She had her hair in a long ponytail, and it was curled up in the back. A few strands of hair fell over her eyes and she gave Sodapop a shy smile.

Steve let out a whoop, and Darcy laughed kicking at the dirt while Soda shushed the two as he walked up the lanky girl.

Soda liked her real bunch and thought she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hey, Sandy." Sodapop smiled, walking up to her.

"Hi, Soda." She greeted, nodding her head.

Sandy wasn't like most greaser girls. She was polite and sensual, which is why Sodapop liked her.

Before he could get out another word, Sandy leaned over and pecked Soda real soft on the lips. She smiled again and gave him a quick wave, then walked off.

His friends whistled behind him and he stood still not comprehending what had just happened.

"Happy birthday!" He heard Sandy shout just as he turned around.

"Yeah," He murmured to himself happily. "Happy birthday to me."

**DEATH;**

It was during the January of 1966.

Sodapop was sixteen and in tenth grade.

Older brother, Darry, had just recently turned twenty and was getting ready to go to college.

Ponyboy, the youngest in the Curtis family, was thirteen and in seventh grade.

It was a Saturday.

Normally Steve, Darcy, and Sodapop would all be hanging out.

But things were a little off.

First of all, the Curtis parents were going off for a picnic off in some other town for their anniversary, so the three Curtis brothers would be left alone for a while.

Second, Steve was grounded. Not that that was unusual. Steve always got punished. But the weird thing about this time is that Steve actually _listened. _

Third, for the first time _ever _Darcy's mom wouldn't let her go over to Sodapop's.

So for the first weekend in a million years, the three friends were separated.

The only good thing about that day was that Two-Bit had come over and watched some Mickey Mouse with Sodapop, but then he grabbed some beer and left, leaving Soda alone again.

A few hours of sitting around it was now seven o'clock at night.

A whole Saturday had been wasted with sitting around watching a television set.

Sodapop was not amused.

He wanted his parents to come home and make dinner.

Sadly, when there was a knock at the door at seven fifteen, Sodapop was informed that he would not be eating dinner that night.

And his parents would not be coming home.

Soda tried calling Steve, but no one picked up the phone.

When he called Darcy, he couldn't even get out two words before bursting out in tears.

He felt like such a baby, but he didn't care.

He knew Darcy wouldn't judge him, and besides – his parents were _dead._

He thought that was a legitimately good enough excuse to be bawling like a baby.

Before Sodapop could even tell Darcy what happened, she had hung up the phone and didn't even ask her mother before racing out the door to Soda's house.

She burst into his house after watched the police car drive away.

_What the fuck had happened?_

Her heart was pounding so hard that she though it was going to explode as she made her way into her best friend's house.

Darry was standing near the front door, Ponyboy had raced into the back room, and Sodapop was bawling next to the phone.

Darcy's heart stopped.

Darry gave her a look and nodded toward his younger brother.

In two seconds Sodapop was wrapped up in Darcy's arms.

She gave him the ring they fought over with Steve when they were nine and ten.

They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.

**AFTERMATH;**

Sodapop Curtis did not go to school even when Ponyboy went back.

He wasn't going to go back.

He was dropping out.

It's been weeks since the accident and the three brothers are still together.

Darry's got a job, but they are still low on money, and aren't making enough to both buy food and pay the bills.

So Sodapop's dropping out to work full time at the DX station that Steve was working at.

Darry yelled, and yelled, and yelled but Soda didn't care.

They needed the money.

Soda needed to work.

Darcy's parents have been providing most of the food and such for the boys, but Darry was getting tired of taking their handouts.

No matter how much they begged, Darry wouldn't take any more food or money.

So after three days of nonstop arguing he let Sodapop drop out, Darry gave up college, and that was that.

Darry was determined to make things work even though their parents were gone.

He wasn't going to let this family fall apart.

**DEATH II;**

Eight months after the Curtis parent's passing.

Things were getting messy again.

It was September.

Still 1966.

It was a Friday night.

Everyone was doing their own thing.

Steve, Evie, Sodapop, Sandy, Darcy, and Two-Bit were going out to the Dingo.

Steve and Evie were going, along with Sodapop and Sandy (Soda gave her the ring although Steve and Darc begged him not to), and Darcy and Two-Bit were going as friends. It was a triple-date sort of thing.

So that left Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally with nothing to do.

They head to the Nightly Double.

After the movie Pony and Johnny head to the vacant lot, but fell asleep.

It was way past Ponyboy's curfew so he was gonna be in a lot of trouble when he got home.

And he was.

Darry _hit _him.

Out of frustration. He really didn't mean to. But he did.

Ponyboy ran out of the house, ran to Johnny.

They ran to the park together.

Socs showed up.

Johnny killed one that was trying to drown Pony.

The others got the hell out of there.

Pretty soon Ponyboy and Johnny had gone to hide God knows where and didn't come back for days.

Sodapop cried with Darcy for the week.

His brother had run away, Sandy had cheated on him.

At least she gave back the ring, right?

Soda gave it back to Darcy – said he didn't deserve it.

She sulked with Steve as well.

Evie dumped him.

Darcy handed off the ring to him since he was complaining so much.

It was just a plastic piece of shit to her now and she thought its shut him up.

It did.

When Ponyboy and Johnny came back things only got worse.

Johnny and Dallas were in the hospital, and Ponyboy was sick.

There was a rumble.

Socs vs. greasers.

The greasers won, it was supposed to be some great night.

It wasn't.

Darcy broke her arm again – same place she broke it summer of fifth grade.

Johnny died.

Dallas got shot.

He died too.

Ponyboy got real sick.

That hadn't been the best few weeks the gang had ever had.

Not by a long shot.

**JUNIOR PROM;**

The year was 1967.

The date; June 23rd, it was a Friday.

It was Prom night.

Junior prom to be exact.

And Steve, Darcy, and Two-Bit would be attending.

Steve and Darcy were both eighteen.

Two-Bit was twenty. (Don't worry, he actually _passed _junior year this time).

Prom started at seven, and ended at midnight.

The football game that was _before _prom started at four and ended at six – six thirty.

The whole gang was going, including Darry.

Steve and Darcy sat in the stand to actually _watch _the game.

While Sodapop, Darry, Pony, and Two-Bit stalked off to play their own game of football.

Every few minutes Steve's brain would wonder off to prom.

He didn't really know if he wanted to go.

What's so special about prom anyway?

Just as Steve opened his mouth to say something to Darcy, the crowd started cheering, but he didn't care about the game right now, he just cared about the friend who was sitting beside him.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched Darcy jump up and down next to him and clap her hands. She shouted something he didn't catch but he though she looked cute doing it. Her long curly hair was flowing in the almost-summer breeze, and she looked beautiful.

"So you're going to prom!?" Steve finally shouted, after the noise had died down a bit – although there were still screams lingering every few seconds.

Darcy turned to her friend and nodded, "Are you!?"

Steve let out a small sigh and shrugged. Darcy's eyes widened and she slapped him on the shoulder, "You have to go!" She pleaded, mocha eyes filled with worry. Steve's stomach did a flip flop. Gosh, she was so pretty.

He started thinking back to all the times when they were younger.

How when the two first became friends, they didn't really want to go near each other until the Curtis parents made them 'settle their differences' by setting them up at their dinner table with glasses of chocolate milk, and grilled cheeses – to this day that is still their favorite meal to eat together.

He got thinking of the first time they went to the park when they were seven, and Steve had taught her how to use the swings.

He thought of the first time he had to wear a tuxedo, because his great great grandpa had died, and he was going to the funeral. Darcy had to help him tie his tie.

He reminded himself of the first dance they ever went to. It was the last day of seventh grade, and Sodapop had dared the two to go as a couple. They did.

How they shared their soda and popcorn at the movies, because Sodapop would always order a huge portion for himself and waste all the money.

How they would always have sleepovers at each other's houses whenever one of them got kicked out, or just needed to get away from everyone else.

How they'd always pass the ball to each other during football, and afterwards Darcy would make everyone lemonade, and always give the most to Steve, and the least to Sodapop.

He stifled a laugh at the memory

He remembered how whenever Steve or even Sodapop asked her to make them a sandwich she'd do it, but when anyone else asked shed drop kick them into next week.

He thought of all the secrets they've shared, and the first time he'd seen her cry how he almost cried with her.

He remembered the almost-kiss they had the summer before seventh grade when she just wouldn't shut up, and he told her to stop talking. When she said 'make me' Steve leaned in to kiss her, but Sodapop came bursting through her bedroom door.

He cringed remembering how in ninth grade she confessed to having a crush on Sodapop.

That only lasted about a week, but for some reason it annoyed Steve terribly.

One last thing he remembered before he opened his mouth to speak again, was when Two-Bit told him he wouldn't ask Darcy out in tenth grade, just because he thought the two friends liked each other.

He'd laughed about it, made a face, and said 'ew'.

But when he thought about it now – he realized he really didn't mean it.

"Only if you'll go with me!" Steve had blurted before even thinking.

Had he just asked Darcy to go to the prom with him?

Darcy gave him a troubled look.

He had.

"What?" She asked, a little lower.

Steve could feel the blush creeping on his face but he kept it down.

"I'll only go to prom, if you go with me," He replied. With a cough he added, "There's no way I'm gonna be a loser like Two-Bit and go alone." Just to like he wasn't asking them to go as a couple.

Darcy forced a smile on her face. But she was confused.

Did he want them to go as a date?

Or just friends?

She didn't know, and frankly she didn't care.

At least they'd be going together – right?

"Fine, then, Randle," She winked. "I'd _love _to go to prom with you."

He smiled.

_Thank God. _

"I'll pick you up at a quarter to seven."

She nodded in agreement, then turned back to the game.

Then Steve was reminded of something – a suit.

He needed a suit.

"A what?" Darry was shocked.

"A suit." Steve frowned.

"I thought you were just going in your leather jacket, and dark jeans?" Sodapop called out from the kitchen. Steve sighed.

"I was…" He began.

"And?" Ponyboy intruded, sitting on the couch. He was reading one of his newest books.

Steve shot him a glare and looked down at the ground.

"Well…I can't go dressed like some kid off the street if Darcy's gonna be in a dress…" He admitted, hoping no one would put two and two together.

He didn't want the guys to know he was going to the dance with Darcy.

But he didn't always get what he wanted.

Darry gave Steve a sideways glance then walked off to his bedroom to go find the younger boy a tuxedo.

"What?" Sodapop exclaimed, walking out into the room. "Wait – you're going to prom with Darcy?"

_Shit. _Steve thought tiredly. He shrugged and continued to look down at the ground. "I think we're just going as friends, I mean, I don't know."

Ponyboy raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"You think?" Soda pouted his lips.

"Well, I just asked her at the game, I said I'd only go if we went together because I didn't wanna go alone…" He announced, awkwardly.

"Oh…" Sodapop wiped his greasy hands on his Mickey Mouse apron and studied Steve for a while. "Do you um…do you have like – have feelings for her?" Steve's ears got red and when he didn't say anything, Soda knew. "Hm…" He then turned back into the kitchen and continued cooking.

"I found one!" Darry yelled from his room. "Come in, Steve! You gotta try it on!" Steve groaned. He wondered if Darcy was trying on her dress yet.

She was.

"Mom!" Darcy moaned as her mother pulled at the bottom of her slick black dress. "If you pull it down any lower my knees aren't the only thing that's gonna be showin'!" Her mom sucked her teeth together, but couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry sweetie." She claimed, pushing her bushy curls behind her ears.

"Listen, Steve is gonna be here in a few minutes, can I start my hair now?" Darcy begged giving her mother a pleading look.

"Well – ok…" Her mom leaned over and pecked her daughter on the lips. "I've got to head to work now, your father isn't going to be home by tomorrow, and I'll be home by five," She explained. "If you want you can sleep over at Steve's, or maybe Steve can even sleep over here." Darcy nodded her head and tried to think of what she should do with her hair. "But um – no funny business." Her mother warned.

Darcy's eyes widened and she shrieked. "Mom!"

"What?" She asked innocently. "You know he likes you more than a friend, and if I were to say anything I'd say the feeling was mutual." She winked at the eighteen year old, then made her way out of the house.

Darcy's cheeks were burning red and she was biting down on her lip.

Steve liked her?

No – impossible. Her mom was just crazy.

She liking Steve?

Maybe her mom wasn't too off on that one.

Darcy shook her head and tried to stop thinking about it as she grabbed a small clip, and pinned a little bit of the middle part of her curls back, and left the front of her hair down.

Just as she finished slipped on her shoes, there was a loud knock at the door.

Her breath was knocked out of her and her stomach gave birth to a dozen butterflies. She clacked her way down the stairs and swung open the front door and gasped.

Steve cleaned up well – very well.

She thought he looked so handsome in his suit, and she was trying not to show it.

"You ready?" Steve wondered shyly. "Two-Bits in the car waiting."

Darcy nodded, and soon the three friends were off to Will Rogers High School.

When they got there, Two-Bit roamed off with some blonde chick that was calling his name named 'Kathy' and Steve and Darcy lingered in the corner together, listening to the music pulse through the gym.

When Steve opened his mouth to ask Darcy if she wanted anything to drink, a slow song burst through the speakers. Couples began pairing off.

Steve swallowed hard, he hadn't even though about what he'd do if this would happen.

"Um," Before Steve could even ask, Darcy 'oohed' and led him to the middle of the gym.

"I love this song," She gushed giving him a bright smile. His heart melted and he smiled back.

Darcy didn't even know this song.

She just didn't want anything awkward to happen so she stalled by talking as she put her arms up around her friend's neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and they started swaying.

Steve was hoping she didn't notice him sweating and his breath hitching.

_How do you even dance?_ Was all that was playing through his head.

Darcy hoped Steve couldn't feel her heart beating faster and faster as sweat threatened to pour off of her forehead.

_Am I doing this right? _Was all she was think.

Then their eyes met, and their stomached fluttered, and their hearts stopped.

Their minds replayed the day they first met, to this moment right now.

They thought about how long they've been friends, but how they never noticed how good-looking the other friend was until this moment.

They wondered what each other's lips would taste like if they leaned in right now.

But before they could do anything about it the slow song stopped and they let go of the breaths they were holding and they ran off back to the corner together.

Gosh, it was really hot in that gym, and they both wanted out.

Giving each other knowing looks like they would in class whenever they wanted to start trouble, they stalked off out of the gym together, out into the cool fresh air of the parking lot.

Darcy could finally breathe, and Steve didn't feel the sweat trickling down his back anymore.

He was tempted to pull a cigarette out of his pocket, and she would've been tempted to ask for one, but nothing happened as they stood staring at the sky together. Steve grabbed onto Darcy's forearm and led her over to his truck, and they hoisted themselves on top, and just stared at the dark star painted skies.

No words were spoken.

Darcy laid her head on Steve's chest, and he wrapped her up in his arms.

All they could hear was the thumping of the stereo from inside the school, everything else was peace.

Silence.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Steve whispered.

"Yes." She did.

They slipped into Steve's truck and he drove off – within a few minutes they were at the back of the DX. There was a small lake, and a wooden bench in between a few trees.

Steve bit down on the inside of his lip, and Darcy crawled out of the truck and made her way toward the trees. Steve quickly followed behind her and watched her face light up.

"Man I've never been back here before," She informed him. "It's amazing."

Before Steve could shut himself up he blurted, "_You're_ amazing."

"Not as amazing as you," She teased with a silly grin on her face.

"Hmmm," Steve smirked and stretched his back following her as she walked backwards through the trees, he let out a fake yawn and shrugged. "Yeah, I know." She laughed and walked up to him and shoved his shoulder slightly.

"Oh shut up, Randle." His heart stopped again, and his smile disappeared.

"Make me, Brooks." He swallowed, his breath getting faster. Her face registered that she remembered the incident back the summer before seventh grade, and her heart was pounding through her chest once again.

"Gladly." She breathed staring him straight in the eyes.

They stood like that for a few seconds until she walked forward and slipped her hands into his and brushed their noses together and laid her lips firmly onto his.

His breath hitched once again in his mouth as the kiss lingered. He pushed his head forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and she swiped her tongue across his lips.

Soon they were French kissing.

Just like Darcy had with Two-Bit in sixth grade.

But this time was different.

This time she knew how to do it – and this time she _loved _it.

She loved the taste of his lips, and he loved hers.

They waited for so long for this moment to happen and here it was, happening.

Her mom was right, and Two-Bit was right two.

They liked each other.

A lot.

They spread apart after a while and just stared into each other's eyes.

"That worked…" She giggled after a few moments.

"It did." He replied.

They both smiled – and they leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed like that until midnight.

She took Steve home like her mother had said.

And they slept in the same bed, head to head. Arms wrapped up in each other, legs tangled together, her head in his chest, and his chin on her neck.

They stayed like _that _forever.

**THE END.**


End file.
